Stay With Me
by Nana Mae Anime Girl
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura find the rooftop is a nice place for a chat.


Nana Mae - Another Tsubasa Fic! This takes place somewhere in the world of Oto, okay? OKAY! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Tsubasa... -tears- It's much too coooooooool...

**Rating-** Rated K. Nothing inappropriate whatsoever...

**Summary-** Syaoran and Sakura find the rooftop is a lovely place for a chat...

_**Stay With Me**_

Syaoran and Sakura sit on the roof of the inn, watching the stars and reminiscing.

"Princess?..." Syaoran called worriedly.

Fai blinked, turning to him from his playful petting of Mokona.

"You can't find the Princess?..."

Syaoran shook his head, trying his best to keep his calm.

Fai smiled softly, standing, "Well, I think I may have seen her heading up to the roof..."

And Syaoran was off in a flash.

Fai smiled and crossed his arms as Mokona skittered up his leg, then his arm, finally reaching his shoulder, "... Syaoran is worried?..."

The little non-gendered fluffball stood carefully on Fai's shoulder.

Fai turned his head to the little creature, about to say something...

"Idiot porkbun, of course he is..." Kurogane was standing behind and just to the left of Fai.

Fai turned, smiling, "Oh?... And how would you know that?..."

"It's not your business, wizard, but I can understand..."

"... Are you in love with someone?..." Fai looked to the tall black-haired man.

Kurogane only smirked, looking toward where Syaoran had hurried off, "No... But I know love is annoying... And I know someone who's as annoying as hell..."

Fai blinked, looking to Mokona... And both shared a shrug.

**xXoloXx**

"Princess Sakura?..." Syaoran poked his head out of the skylight in the room that all four of them were sharing.

He almost toppled over in relief as he caught sight of her, staring up at the stars.

"Princess Sakura, you scared me! I thought you-" Syaoran was climbing up and when he finally reached her, she'd turned her eyes to him...

Beautiful emeralds... Sprinkled with tears.

"P-Princess!" Syaoran asked worriedly.

Sakura quickly iped her eyes as Syaoran searched himself frantically for a tissue or something.

Sakura looked back to him... And bursted into laughter at his frenzy of tissue-less-ness.

".. Princess?..." Syaoran blinked, staring at his giggling princess.

"Ahahaha! ... You're s-so funny!" Sakura panted out as she tried to regain her control.

Syaoran looked down to himself.

Had he gotten rice on himself?

Sakura only laughed harder at his self-examination.

Syaoran finally froze, afraid that if he moved one more inch that Sakura might explode.

But Sakura kept laughing.

When she finally calmed down, she was holding her sides and rested her head against a furiously blushing Syaoran's shoulder, "Aha... You're... so cute..."

Syaoran felt as if his face was on fire, "C-cute?..."

"... Syaoran..." Sakura muttered, her voice sounding more sober now.

Syaoran gulped, "Yes... Princess?..."

"If I weren't a princess... would you still like me?..."

Syaoran blinked...

"... What?..."

"If I wasn't royalty, would you still think of me the same?..."

Syaoran took a moment... Then sighed...

"Sometimes... I wish you weren't..."

Sakura looked up at him, "... What?..."

"... Well... Sometimes.. I kinda... needed to see you so much that... I wished I could see you anytime I wanted... But you were royalty... And I was an excuvationer's son..."

Syaoran was now fiddling with his gloved fingers.

"... Stay with me... Syaoran..."

"... Stay with you?... I'm right here..."

"... I mean, stay with me... for longer than this... Be my friend forever... Please?..." Her voice was drifting.

"Be your friend?..." His heart panged slightly at the simple word.

He had always been so close to being more.

"... I like your friendship, Syaoran... It means a lot to me..."

Syaoran slowly smiled, "... I'll stay with you, S-... Princess... I'll be your friend forever..."

"... Thank you, Syaoran..." Her voice was now faded as her body lost consciousness...

And his princess drifted to sleep...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There ya go! Cute and slightly funny! Hope you enjoyed it, because it was fun to write!... Oh yeah! I was not implying that Kurogane was in love with Fai... XDXDXD My sister thought I was... BUT I WASN'T!

-Nana Mae-


End file.
